Lisa (M03)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Lisa | jname=リン | tmname=Rin | slogan=no | image=Lisa.png | caption=Lisa | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M03 | epname=Spell of the Unown: Entei | enva=Lisa Ortiz| java=Ai Katō| }} Lisa (Japanese: リン Rin) is a supporting character who appeared in Spell of the Unown: Entei. She is a Pokémon Trainer who challenged to a Full Battle. History Lisa played a minor supporting role in the third movie. She met up with and and challenged him to a Full Battle. In the subsequent confrontation, Lisa's and defeated Ash's and , but his , and defeated her , and , and Ash's Pikachu and her came to a draw, and Ash won the battle. Later on in the movie, when was crystallizing the town of Greenfield, Lisa gave Ash her Pokégear so he could keep in contact with while he and his friends went into the crystal tower to investigate and rescue . Pokémon This listing is of Lisa's known in the : was Lisa's primary Pokémon, and is often seen outside of its Ball. It volunteered to go third in Lisa's battle with Ash. It proved to be extremely agile and graceful, using its tail as both a trapeze and a weapon in battle. However, this agility proved no match for Ash's , who attacked it relentlessly and knocked it out with . None of Aipom's moves are known.}} was Lisa's first choice of Pokémon to battle Ash. Its size made it too slow to catch the agile , who knocked it out with a single . Granbull's only known move is .}} was sent out to battle , and proved to be a powerful battler, coming very close to hitting Chikorita on its first attack. It was tripped over by , but managed to dodge the and struck Chikorita with a Psybeam, dazing her and knocking her out of the match. Girafarig's known moves are and .}} was Lisa's fourth choice of Pokémon to battle Ash, fighting his . It deflected Bulbasaur's easily, and then dazed it with Sleep Powder, before finishing it off with a gust of wind. Butterfree's known moves are , and .}} was sent out to fight Ash's Cyndaquil. It was quick and agile, but only managed to land one blow on Cyndaquil before it was blasted by and defeated. None of Mankey's moves are known.}} was Lisa's final Pokémon. Unlike the rest of her team, it was slow and worked defensively rather than offensively. It completely shook off Pikachu's electric attacks, and met its physical ones with blows of its own. It then blew Pikachu away with Water Gun, but when Pikachu used the swing set momentum to propel himself into a falling , both Pokémon were knocked out, resulting in a draw and giving Ash three wins to Lisa's two. Quagsire's only known move is .}} Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=加藤あい Ai Katō |en=Lisa Ortiz |cs=Pavlína Dytrtová |he=דון לני-גבאי Dawn Lanny-Gabay |fr_eu=Julie Basecqz |fr_ca=Stéfanie Dolan |de=Veronika Neugebauer |fi=Jenni Sivonen |is=Linda Gunnarsdóttir |no=Siv Klynderud |es_la=Mariana Ortiz |es_eu=Mar Bordallo |sv=Eleonor Telcs |pt_br=Fernanda Crispim |pl=Monika Kwiatkowska}} Trivia * Lisa's bandanna slightly resembles that of during the . Coincidentally, they both were dubbed by the same voice actress in Latin America. * Lisa's German voice actress voiced later the protagonist of the series, , from seasons 4 to 11. * Lisa shares her name with her English voice actress. * Lisa has in common with Ash, as well as the pre-evolved form of . However, none of these three remain in Ash's immediate possession. de:Lisa es:Lisa fr:Lisa it:Lisa (film)